J is for Jacket
by IvyNyx
Summary: Jay and Carlos play in the rain, which leads to playing in the bedroom.


I don't own any of the recognizable places or characters. This story is part of a series that is called Descendants A-Z and is cross posted (always under "IvyNyx").

* * *

"Wanna go play in the rain?" Jay asked suddenly.

Carlos looked up at his best friend who was sitting in the window, he had his knees drawn up with his arms thrown over them.

"Why, not it's only three hours past curfew" Carlos laughed and stood up. He grabbed the first thing he saw that resembled a shirt and pulled it on. He grinned when he saw it was one of Jay's jackets, he enjoyed stealing the bigger boys clothes. Jay quickly uncurled and followed the pale boy out the door, he didn't say a word about Carlos taking his jacket. He liked seeing the slim boy in his clothes. They easily avoided the guards before reaching the doors and slipping out.

Outside the rain was coming down in sheets. Jay stepped out into it with a grin. Carlos quickly joined him as they walked towards the side of the school. There was a large field with a few gardens and trees, the perfect place to hang out in the rain. Both were soaked by the time they reached the gardens. Carlos bumped Jay with his shoulder, laughing when he stumbled in the mud. Jay tackled him, which lead to them wrestling in the mud. Finally Jay moved off the other boy, they were suppose to be just friends, but lately Jay wanted more. A soaking wet Carlos, in his jacket, was not helping his mind or his body any.

Carlos let out a whine when Jay stopped wrestling with him, the soft noise lost to the thunder over head. He stood up to watch the rain splash into the puddles, wondering how long Jay wanted to stay out. He unzipped the jacket he wore, he thought the rain would make it colder but it was still hot outside. He tossed it on the table, before leaning over the mud patch him and Jay had made while wrestling he started drawing in the mud, ignoring the feeling of Jay staring at his naked back.

Jay watched Carlos get rid of the Jacket he'd worn outside, that was a surprise, the pale boy was always cold. Carlos leaned over a patch of mud, Jay watched water droplets roll from his hair down his back before disappearing into the waistband of his pajamas. He thought about what would happen if he let his fingers trace the same path, then decided he was willing to risk it. The pale boy looked too sexy standing soaking wet in the moonlight.

Carlos jumped slightly when he felt Jay run his finger along his back. He moved his head ready to wipe away his childish sketch when he realized Jay was still too far back to see it.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, glad his voice didn't shake.

"Probably getting myself in trouble" Jay said letting his hand slide down to grab Carlos's ass.

Carlos felt his heart skip a beat, Jay had taken a risk, now it was his turn.

"Look" he said pointing at his drawing. Jay let his head rest on the pale boys shoulder to see better. In the mud Carlos had drawn a heart, one side had a C the other a J.

"Seriously?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, someplace between your bad jokes and endless flirting I ended up with a crush."

"Glad I'm not alone" Jay said wondering what would come next, he didn't expect Carlos to shove him back on the ground and kiss him.

"Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?" Jay asked when they finally broke apart, both breathless.

"Well for starters I had no idea you liked guys." Carlos told him

"I don't, I like _you"_ Jay told him.

"Still didn't know that either." Carlos smirked.

"Well now you do, whatcha gonna do about it?" Jay said, he figured Carlos would kiss him again, instead the slim boy leaned down and whispered into his ear, every word went directly to his crotch.

"Now, we go back to the dorm and I fuck you until you can't walk straight." Carlos purred. He wasn't sure where the sudden confidence had come from, but he just _knew_ that was the right thing to say.

Jay pulled him into another kiss, but Carlos slipped away. He grabbed the jacket off the table and ran back into the building, carefully avoiding the guards. Jay was right behind him every step of the way. Jay closed the door behind him, Carlos tossed the jacket on the hook near the door to dry. Jay yanked off his wet shirt while Carlos got rid of his pants without a second thought. Jay quickly joined him in his boxers before the smaller boy was pressed against him.

Carlos didn't waste anytime pushing Jay backwards towards his bed, with a hard shove Jay fell back on the bed. He started to protest when Carlos climbed on top of him and silenced him with a kiss. Jay dug his nails into Carlos's back smirking into the kiss when the other boy moaned. Carlos pressed his hips forward glad to feel just how much he was effecting Jay.

"Quit teasing" Jay murmured.

"If you insist" Carlos said an evil glint in his eyes. He sat back, letting his hand trail down Jay's stomach before slipping into his boxers to grasp his cock.

"Oh fuck" He groaned at the new sensation.

"We'll get to that, I promise" Carlos said, his eyes even darker than usual with lust. He leaned down to mouth at Jay's neck loving the noises Jay was making.

Carlos suddenly removed his hand making Jay whine, he slid off the older boy before pulling off both their boxers. "Scoot back on the bed".

Jay hurried to comply, usually he hated being submissive in anything, but something about Carlos taking the lead was fueling the fire in his groin.

"So who gets to be on top?" Carlos asked kneeling on the bed.

Jay raised one eyebrow at the pale boy, "I seem to remember an offer to be fucked until I couldn't walk straight".

Carlos swallowed, "I didn't think you'd actually want me to".

Jay laughed at pointed to his dick, "do you need any more proof that I want you to?"

***Fun bits removed check AO3 if interested***

Carlos laid next Jay with a grin, "We should play in the rain more often".

"You should steal my clothes more often" Jay smiled at him.

"That's what started this?" Carlos said surprise in his voice.

"Mhmm, I like seeing you in my clothes, course it's kinda fun seeing you in no clothes too." jay said sleepily.

"I'll see what I can do" Carlos said before kissing Jay goodnight.

The next morning Carlos woke up first and took a shower, he pulled on jeans and an undershirt before grabbing Jay's tourney jacket. He pulled it on and left it open, he grabbed his bag and went to breakfast to wait for Jay to join the land of the living.

Evie came down first and sat with him, "Does Jay know you have his jacket?" she asked.

"Nope, but were sort of dating, or something now so it'll be fine" Carlos said while Evie let out a shriek.

"Oh damn, you're loud in the morning" Mal whined sitting next to her friend, looking at Carlos she smiled, "and you're dead when Jay gets up"

"They're fucking now, so he'd probably not." Evie said

Carlos coughed on his juice, "I didn't say anything about fucking, I said dating or something."

"Mhmm and or something is fucking." Evie said as if it was obvious.

Carlos ignored her and kept eating. Ten minutes later Jay came in and grabbed a tray of food before joining his friends. Mal watched waiting for the explosion, there was no way Jay would be okay with Carlos having his Letterman.

"You look fucking adorable in my jacket"

"Thanks, I see I failed to hold up my threat" Carlos grinned. Jay blushed and ignored Evie who asked what the threat was. Jay wrapped his arm around Carlos making Mal gasp, she didn't believe they were actually together.

"Wait, you Mr. Flirt with everyone is dating _Carlos_?"

"Oh sure you date a fucking prince, but me dating my best friend is shocking" Jay grumbled.

"Well yeah, you're not gay" Mal said.

"Really? Cuz my dick would say otherwise" Carlos said, getting tired of the conversation. Mal felt her jaw drop and glace at Evie proved hers had too.

"I don't think I want to know what your dick is saying" Ben said hiding a laugh as he sat by Mal.

"Jay and Carlos are going out!" Mal said sounding very much like Evie.

"Really, congratulations guys" Ben smiled at the two boys.

"Seriously, that's it?" Mal said, still trying to process the whole thing.

"Have you seen them together, they were practically dating anyway" Ben rolled his eyes, sometimes Mal missed things that were right under her nose.

By the end of the day Carlos had answered the same two questions at least one hundred times.

" _Is that Jay's Jacket?"_

" _Are you guys dating now?"_

He was ready to scream, when he walked into their room he yanked the jacket off like it had personally offended him.

"Dude, easy with the jacket" Jay whined when Carlos threw it at the floor.

"Fuck the jacket, I'll stick with my clothes, I never knew Auradon payed so much attention to who owned what. No one on the Isle noticed if I wore your stuff, here it's like twenty questions!" Carlos whine and flopped on the couch.

"What could the possibly ask aside from if we're dating." Jay wondered.

"If it's your jacket" Carlos said. Jay laughed.

"It has my fucking name on it, of course it's mine, just like you are." Jay said sitting next to Carlos on the couch.


End file.
